Vampire Doll
by Shadowy Ninja-Girl
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto es un estudiante comùn y corriente. En su colegio ingresan dos alumnos extremadamente bellos y finos como unas muñecas, estos ocultan un secreto, no obstante una noche quedan marcados por un error.


**..x0x no me morí!, aun estoy viva!!. Disculpen la demora de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, estaba en sequía mi cabeza y pues al fin llovió y las plantitas de la imaginación dieron fruto. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia que planeo actualizar cada fin de semana si puedo, sino unos días después, pero trataré de actualizar pronto esta y las demás, espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios.**

**Vampire doll.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Por Shadowy Ninja-Girl.

"¿Estas seguro?"- Cuestionó la chica de cabellos rosados que descansaba en la gran cama al lado de su hermano.

Las decoraciones extremadamente góticas y las cortinas negras, hacían juego con el brillo de sus ojos.

"Sí. Es lo que nuestros padres quieren además, creo que seria emocionante"- Dijo acariciando los cabellos de esta – "¿No te parece?"

"Me parece todo lo que digas, no es necesario que preguntes"-Agregó rápidamente.

"Bien, entonces sierra los ojos y descansa, hermana mía…"

La muchacha cerró los ojos haciendo le caso, dejo que los sueños le invadieran en ese momento.

* * *

"¡Madre, por que no me has avisado¡ya son más de las siete y tú, como directora es tu deber ir antes!- Gritaba y sacudía un jovencito rubio a una mujer del mismo cabello. 

"Hombre, cálmate solo te estaba esperando"-Dijo la mujer apartándose de él tocándose la cabeza por las sacudidas-"Le he dicho a Iruka que iría un poco tarde hoy y que se encargara de todo mientras no estoy"

"Lo dejaras loco"- rió

"¿Y por que iras tarde hoy?"

"Tengo que atender unos asuntos, por lo que te llevaré al colegio y me iré a la oficina"

"Espero que no llegues ebria como la ultima vez"

La mujer le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza-"¿Qué quieres que haga?, me invitan a unas copas, no puedo decir que no, es de mala educación"

"Hay maneras de decir no educadamente"- Dijo el joven suspirando.

"Bueno, no nos hagamos de más cuetos y vamos a colegio"- La mujer de largos cabellos agarró las llaves del automóvil y salio de la casa esperando igualmente a que el muchacho se subiera.

* * *

El instituto era bastante grande, contaba con canchas de basket boll, y balley boll, a veces los grupos femeninos de estos deportes mencionados se turnaban con los masculinos por la cancha, el patio de descanso era grande y agradable, bastantes árboles lo acompañaban y el olor del césped recién regado le daba un aire más relajante. 

Los salones eran espaciosos y refrescantes por lo que no había quejas de alumnos hacía la directora de un calor infernal en los días de verano.

Igualmente la cafetería contaba con varias mesas y sillas para que los alumnos no se pelearan por los lugares, las cocineras hacían almuerzos diferentes todos los días para evitar problemas.

Las áreas de aseo estaban totalmente separadas para que los jóvenes lujuriosos no pudieran espiar a las muchachas.

En si, era una escuela absolutamente diseñada para la comodidad de todos, por lo que tenía un alto prestigio, hijos de empresarios, entre otras personas importantes asistían ahí.

Hoy era inicio de clases y se les daría la bienvenida a alumnos nuevos, los alumnos de antiguo ingreso debían estar reunidos en el salón de reuniones.

El jovencito corría por los pasillos rápidamente para llegar al mencionado salón, se había retrasado por culpa de su madre.

"Le dije que se me haría tarde ahora tendré el sermón de Iruka por levantarme tarde"

Sin embargo, este se detuvo por un instante cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de dos jóvenes agarrados de la mano, como pequeños niños, mirándole directamente sin detenerse, uno tenía los ojos extremadamente negros y la otra unos ojos verde claro ambos con aspecto felino y aterrador.

La chica tenía un cabello rosado que le llegaba antes de los hombros, en su cabeza tenía una tiara de cintas rosadas con adornos de corazones, y el uniforme de la escuela lo había modificado, en la blusa le había colocado prendedores de todo tipo, hasta alfileres doblándole las mangas, encajes en la falda al igual que lazos y estampados de las cartas, corazones, espadas, tréboles, diamantes, entre otros. Sus calcetas largas negras con moños a los lados y sus zapatos eran rojos como los de una muñeca, con unas plataformas bastante grandes aun así no era más alta que el joven. En sus manos sostenía a pequeña muñeca de cabellos rubios con un vestido muy lindo bordado de color azul.

El joven de cabello azabache también le había cambiado, el color de su uniforme a negro que el original era gris, la chaqueta la tenía desabrochada y bajo de esta tenía una camiseta de manga larga blanca, en el cuello de esta, tenía una cinta negra marrada dejando así un lazo, debajo de las mangas largas de la chaqueta negra salían los encajes blancos bombachos de la camiseta blanca. En la cabeza le adornaba un pequeño sombrero negro como los de los duques. Un pantalón negro bajo la rodilla le hacía juego al igual que unas calcetas ralladas a blanco y negro con unos zapatos negros con una plataforma.

Ambos tenían una belleza nocturna, parecían sacados de una caja de muñecas o de un mundo demasiado deleitante para los ojos. Dio un trago de saliva, se veían envueltos en una extraña aura, le ponían nervioso. Sus ojos penetrantes le erizaban la piel.

El joven rubio de cabellos revueltos miró para el frente del pasillo y siguió su camino corriendo, esperaba no volver a topárselos.

"Sentiste eso, hermano"

"Si, es lo que esperábamos"-Dijo relamiendo sus labios mientras la joven le miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Finalmente llego al salón, estaba adornado con globos de colores y confetis regados por todo el piso, un letrero colgaba de esquina a esquina del techo diciendo bienvenidos, alumnos de nuevo ingreso. Tomo asiento junto a sus amigos.

"Hasta que llegas, Naruto"- Dijo un joven de cabello castaño con aspecto bravo.

"Hola Kiba..."-Suspiró.

"¿Qué te sucede? te ves desanimado"

"Aaah, no es nada¿y dime que ha estado haciendo?"

"Hmm, pues Hinata e Ino están hablando con el profesor, creo que quieren ser las presentadoras de los nuevos, y los maestros están en su oficina...seguramente durmiendo"- Dijo Inuzuka rascándose la espalda y echando un gran bostezo.

"Ya veo...oye, Kiba¿Qué te parece si nos escabullimos detrás de las cortinas y nos dormimos?, estoy muy cansado para esto"-Hablo en voz baja.

"¡Excelente!"

Ambos jóvenes caminaron a paso lento cuando la directora, Tsunade, empezó a decir un discurso que había preparado el día anterior con copas encima y Naruto le había tenido que ayudar a que estuviera coherente. Se dirigieron atrás de las cortinas tal y como lo habían dicho, atrás de esta, habían unas bancas por lo que sentaron ahí.

"La directora si que se ríe fuerte"- Se burlo Kiba.

"Y es que no haz escuchado cuando esta ebria"

"No es necesario, fue suficiente cuando la tuve que soportar en el castigo por haber "espiado" a Hinata, le dije que no la espié, fue un accidente, ella también se lo dijo pero no le creyó"

"Eso es lo peor de todo, no hace caso, ni para bien ni para mal" –Ambos asintieron.

"Oye Naruto…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Alguna de las chicas de la escuela te gusta?"-Preguntó con curiosidad al no tener nada mejor que hacer.

"Hmm"-Pensó por un momento-"No, por ahora no¿A que viene la pregunta?"

"A que espero que entre una chica realmente linda"

Al escuchar las palabras de Kiba, Naruto recordó a la chica y el joven que había visto minutos antes en el corredor, era realmente una belleza pero…el joven no se quedaba atrás con aquellos cabellos negros cayéndole con delicadeza en la frente, y esa tez tan blanca. De pronto se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y sus mejillas se coloraron.

"Naruto¿estas bien? Estas raro hoy"

"Si, me dormiré por un rato me avisas si viene alguien"-Dijo apresuradamente dándole la espalda.

"Okay"

Entre sus ligeros sueños podía escuchar la voz de la directora claramente, hasta que empezó a decir los nombres y apellidos de los nuevos alumnos los Uchiha, Sabaku, Nara, entre otros tantos. No les dio importancia hasta que la voz de Kiba e interrumpió.

"¡Despierta!, escuche que la directora dijera que esperaran aquí los alumnos nuevos, si nos ven nos matan"

Rápidamente Naruto se despertó. Caminaron con flojera hacia una puerta que llevaba al patio de la escuela, pero antes de que pudieran salir, los alumnos empezaron a pasar por ahí.

"Que bien, ya estamos muertos"- susurró Inuzuka.

"Naruto, Kiba¿Qué hacen aquí?"-Cuestionó un hombre joven de tez morena y cabello castaño.

"Maestro Iruka..Pues verá queríamos estar tranquilos por que...por que.."-No le venían las palabras para inventar al joven.

"Ah, si ya entendí. El discurso es demasiado aburrido para quedarse despierto"-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona pues sabía que Naruto lo había escrito-"Será mejor que no estorben por aquí dentro de un momento estará muy lleno"

"Esta bien, mejor nos vamos al salón"-Kiba se alejo del lugar.

"Nos vemos luego, Iruka"-Gritó el rubio mientras corría al lado de Kiba.

Al pasar la hora todo había terminado, algunos alumnos se encontraban ya hasta dormidos en sus sillas, Hinata, una de las encargadas del orden del salón B-6 estaba dictando una lista de los salones que les correspondían a los nuevos integrantes de la escuela.

El chico Uzumaki ya estaba hasta escurriendo saliva por la boca de tan dormido que estaba, mientras que Kiba solo se quedaba mirando por la ventana de aburrimiento, hasta que un portazo despertó a los dos de golpe.

Naruto se corrigió de inmediato y el Inuzuka miró para el frente.

"¡Ah!, pero si aun no hay nadie"-Dijo el profesor de matemáticas.

Su aspecto era de un hombre mayor aunque su mente no, pues se le podía sobornar con cualquiera de sus libros pervertidos. Siempre llegaba veinte minutos después de su horario indicado.

"Maestro Kakashi, nosotros somos alguien"-Reclamaron ambos.

"Esta bien, solo bromeo. Esperaremos a que vengan más"

"No es necesario"-Dijo una chica rubia entrando por la puerta. Se dirigió al lado del maestro entregándole una lista. Minutos después los alumnos acostumbrados incesaron al salón, la chica tomo asiento y el maestro empezó.

"Hola Naruto, Kiba" – Saludo la joven con una sonrisa

"Hola Ino…"-Dijeron al unísono

"¿Quiénes son los nuevos?"-Cuestionó el castaño.

"Ya veras"

"Muy bien pasen"-Anunció Kakashi.

Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron como platos al ver que se trataba de los jóvenes que había visto en el pasillo. Los dos miraban al frente aun sostenidos de las manos. No era el único medio salón estaba anonadado por la terrible belleza de los dos, las jóvenes estaban en un trance por el joven, mientras que los jóvenes por la chica. Sus facciones terriblemente fina y nuevamente esos ojos mortales felinos.

"Hmm, los Uchiha.."-Dijo el hombre de cabello gris mientras leía la lista que le había dado la Yamanaka- "Esto será un problema"-Miró buscando lugares vacíos hasta que su vista encontró unos.

"Ahì hay dos"-Señalo-"Atrás de Naruto e Ikiba"

Naruto dio un salto al escuchar eso.

"Tendremos compañía"-Dijo en un tono divertido su compañero.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron en silencio sin mirar a nadie, miles de gotitas de sudor caían por la frente del rubio.

"Hermano, no te preocupes yo me sentare junto a la ventana para que no le de el sol a tu delicada piel"

"De acuerdo"- Dijo sentándose sin la menor importancia mientras los demás les observaban por su comportamiento

"Bueno, comencemos con la clase"-Dicho esto abrieron sus libros.

Todo el rato de clases Naruto estuvo nervioso, tratando de poner atención a lo que decía el maestro y los libros, pero le resulto imposible, simplemente sus presencias le mataban.

Hasta que llego la hora de deportes, fueron al área de aseo para cambiarse de ropa. Todos los jóvenes miraban envidiados al Uchiha, pues tenía toda la atención de las mujeres, habían unas esperando ver algo en las ventanas y otras en las puertas.

Eran realmente molestas.

"No sé como esperan que nos cambiemos con todo este alboroto"- Se quejó Kiba.

"¿Por qué no llámanos al primo de Hinata para que las calme un poco, después de todo el es uno de los encargados de esta área junto con su amigo Lee, no?"

"Sería una buena idea, pero lamentablemente esta en clases ahora, y es con ese maestro Azuma, se molesta si lo interrumpimos"

"Si, tienes razón"

"Menudo rollo que hacen esas niñas, parece que tienen hormonas en vez de cabeza"-Kiba rió.

Paso un rato y la clase de deportes no se dio, pues la maestra Kurenai que la daba no había llegado, por lo que les adelantaron el descanso.

"Hey, Kinba, separa el lugar de siempre voy al baño"-Dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba.

"Recibido"

El rubio se apresuraba para ir al baño, mientras caminaba por los pasillos se escuchaba a algunos maestros dando las clases. Estaba tranquilo en realidad bastante. Subió por las escaleras hasta que vio a la joven de cabello rosa sentada tarareando una tonada, no le dio importancia hasta que empezó a decir.

"_Y la victima __aparecerá, con su inocencia se atrapará, cayendo así a mi y solito se descuartizará"_

Le erizó la piel y siguió avanzando.

Abrió la puerta del baño suspirando, pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente salió.

Pretendìa dirijirse a donde le esperaba Kiba y unos màs, pero no pudo.

"Sakura.."

"Dime hermano"

"¿Qué piensas de que la hormiga haya caído en la telaraña?"

"Hmm"-La joven miró a los ojos del rubio que caminaba lento-"Pienso que debería actuar pronto"

"Bien entonces actúa"-El joven se quedo apoyado contra la pared viendo como su hermana le hacía caso inmediato.

Naruto no se había percatado de la aproximación de la chica pues estaba mirando los carteles pegados en la pared de los clubes del colegio.

Hasta que en un movimiento tan veloz ella le hizo retroceder hasta quedar acorralado en la pared.

La cara del rubio quedo absolutamente colorada por la presencia de la chica, esa belleza tan esplendida y gótica.

"¿Q-que estas haciendo?..."-Miraba a todos lados menos a su rostro.

"Dándole el merecido a la tonta hormiga"

Cerró los ojos acercando su boca cada vez más y más a la de él, hasta que sus labios toparon, Naruto estaba atonito.

Sentía los labios suaves y carnosos de ella hasta que en un momento ella arrecio con el beso y el rubio gimió al sentir que le había mordido el labio inferior. Una lagrimita salio de sus azules ojos.

Prontamente los labios de la chica se vieron un poco manchados con la sangre de él.

"Es... ¡Exquisito!"-Gritó la joven mientras trataba de controlarse.

Sus manos le empezaron a temblar, jadeaba. Untaba su rostro a la piel suave y sedosa del rubio, sus mejillas coloradas y esos ojos idos.

"Este niño, es el cielo para ti hermano"

El joven intervino antes de que llegara a más-"suficiente, aun no es tiempo"

"Perdóname, me deje llevar"- Dijo relamiéndose la boca.

Los delgados y finos dedos blancos del joven acariciaron el rostro del rubio.

"Así que..es delicioso¿no?"

"Absolutamente, no es como otro que hayamos probado antes"

Naruto les miraba extrañado¿Qué demonios estaban diciendo?, le dolía un poco el labio. Recuperando la conciencia se apartó de ellos y se fue corriendo sin entender nada.

"Esta noche, le veremos"

_Oh, hermosa y misteriosa noche, envuélveme en tus brazos y déjame probar ese dulce sabor que escurre por tus labios…_

"¡Naruto!"-Gritó un joven comiendo a montones en una de las mesas del gran comedor.

"Hola, chouji"

"Naruto¿Qué te cedió en la boca¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"- Preguntó un poco preocupado Kiba.

"Ah, esto.."-dijo tocándose el labio-"Es que me caí de frente y me mordi el labio"

"Eso debió doler"-Habló Ino

"No sabes cuanto"- Dijo aun nervioso sentándose en la mesa.

El día en el colegio paso y los alumnos fueron a sus casas, Naruto se fue junto con su madre Tsunade.

Al llegar a su residencia el rubio le soltó unas preguntas a la mujer, como ¿Quiénes son esos Uchiha? O ¿Por qué en nuestro salón? A lo que la mujer respondía que no sabía todo de los alumnos y menos si eran nuevos y que en ese salón por que en el otro que era el B-7 habían ingresado nuevo también.

"A todo esto¿a que se deben la preguntas?"

El joven se quedo un momento en silencio.

"Es que se me hacen muy raros, además ellos tienen una apariencia..."

"¿Atractiva?"-Completo la mujer-"Al parecer son tres hermanos, y los tres tienen una belleza muy grande"-Dijo tomando un sorbo de su té - "te diré que la primera vez que los vi me impresionaron, parecen fuera de este mundo"

"Sí..."

El rubio cuando terminó de cenar se fue directo a su habitación donde se toro a la cama exhausto, cerró los ojos y trato descansar pero imágenes le vinieron a su mente de cuando la chica le había besado, aquellos finos labios y su sabor, sin embargo¿Por qué le mordió? Y sobretodo por que empezó a lamer su sangre, quizás era sadomasoquista, al pensar lo último echo una ligera risa.

Sus parpados le pesaron y no pudo evitar caer rendido ante el sueño.

Pasaron las horas dando las doce, las ventanas de la oscura habitación estaban abiertas, se movían por el fuerte viento, estaba tan dormido que no escuchaba lo que tiraban del escritorio al moverse.

Dos sombras se veían paradas en el techo de la casa. Estaba totalmente oscura.

"Hermano¿vas a entrar?"-Dijo sosteniendo con fuerza su muñeca.

"Sí, ven conmigo"-Le dio la mano para que pudiera bajar.

Dobló las piernas para entrar por la ventana que estaba abierta, ambos visualizaron al rubio que dormía como un gato, con el sueño absolutamente pesado.

"Es hermoso"-Dijo la pelirosada mientras se acercaba a su cama.

"Dime Sakura, una vez que hagamos esto ¿lo usaras como de costumbre?"-Dijo mirando la muñeca de sus brazos.

"Si deseas otra cosa lo haré"

"Bien, por que planeo jugar un poco con este niño"-Se retiro la capucha negra de su cabeza y se aproximo a Naruto.

Acercó un poco su mano que retiró de inmediato pues se había movido, pero solo cambio de posición. Nuevamente se acercó.

Paso sus dedos por su suave piel, noto el color tan vivo de esta su cara absolutamente pacifica y su pecho subiendo y bajando por la respiración. Su cabello tan dorado y sueve, el aroma de su piel tan agradable.

Prontamente sus labios los fue acercando cada vez más al cuello de Naruto.

La chica solo se limitaba a observar lo que hacía, sus ojos verdes era lo único que se distinguía a la luz de la luna.

Abrió la boca así mostrado unos filosos colmillos y en un rápido impulso clavándolos en la rica piel.

Naruto despertó de inmediato pero sus fuerzas estaban le estaban siendo arrancadas, no podía abrir bien los ojos, casi no podía distinguir quienes eran solo veía la silueta borrosa de ella.

Estirò la mano como pidiendo ayuda pero fue inútil.

El joven succionaba rápidamente la sangre de este sus latidos se volvieron rápidos, sus sentidos despertaron, intentaba alejarse de él o sino lo mataría pero no podía era como le había dicho Sakura, era delicioso.

Con mucho trabajo se separo de èl, poniendo una mano en su boca.

"Maldición, este niño…su sangre es.."

"Pura"

"No nos advirtieron de esto¡por que no me lo haz dicho!" –Aporreó su mano en la cama, estaba hincado y exhausto.

"Querìa que lo probaras al menos una vez"

"¡Sabes lo que significa cuando bebemos de alguien se sangre pura, Sakura¡Eres una estupida!"

La chica aferro sus manos en la muñeca al escucharle.

"¡Ahora estamos condenados de por vida¡somos un fracaso!"

"Lo siento"-Trató de componer pero le fue en vano.

"Ahora entiendo por que nos mandaron aquí, para deshacerse de nosotros"

"No hermano, estas equivocado ellos no…"-Quiso tocarle el hombro pero este se alejó.

"Me voy"

El joven salio por la ventana corriendo hacía su casa. Sakura solo se quedo mirando a Naruto quien estaba inconciente y ensangrentado. Agarró una toalla que estaba asentada en la mesita junto a la cama y le limpio los rastros de sangre, momentos después se fue.

* * *

Los rayos del sol le daban en la cara molestándole, se tapo con una mano los ojos y con la otra agarro el reloj, vio la hora, eran las seis. 

Se levanto y cayó al piso la toalla. Extrañado la recogió, no recordaba que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero vio en esta manchas de sangre, un poco aterrado entro al baño y se miró en el espejo no vio nada extraño hasta que vio su cuello, dos macas como de vampiro. Sus ojo quedaron como platos¿Cómo podía ser¿existían¿Pero quien¿Como?

Se apresuró a vestirse y salio disparado de la habitación.

Tsunade vio la cara de pánico que tenía.

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"¡Mira esto!"-Bajo el cuello de la camiseta de su uniforme y le mostró las marcas, Tsunade tiró la taza con café que tenía.

"¡Pero que demonios es eso!"

"No lo sé, esta mañana desperté y estaba así"

"Tranquilicémonos por ahora, ya es tarde. Pensemos que solo es un bicho o algo, investigaré de ello, pero estas bien¿no?"

"Sì, solo es esto"

"Menos mal"-Dijo abrazándole.

Al llegar a la escuela Kiba, Hinata e Ino se enteraron, estaban preocupados pero un poco aliviados de que no tenía nada fuera de lo común.

Era la hora del descanso, estaban sentados como de costumbre en la mesa de la esquina.

"Es muy extraño eso que te paso, Naruto"

"Lo sé y ni siquiera sé que me lo hizo"

De pronto unos bullicios se escucharon en la cafetería. Eran los hermanos uchiha.

"Ese chico si que esta guapo"-Dijo Ino mirando a Hinata que asentía con la cabeza y reía.

Ambos hermanos se aproximaron a la mesa de ellos, Naruto y Kiba se miraron extrañados. La chica como de costumbre sostenida de la mano de su hermano quien habló.

"Uzumaki Naruto, necesitamos hablar contigo a solas"

El rubio extrañado se levanto-"En un momento regreso"-Los demás asintieron.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una parte alejada de los demás en el patio del colegio. Se apoyó en la pared.

"Y bien¿de que quieren hablarme?"

"Mi nombre es Sakura"- Dijo bajando la cabeza en reverencia.

"Mi nombre es Sasuke"

Ambos le acercaron las manos en donde tenían dos llaves, una azul y una rosada.

"Por favor, cuida de nosotros amo"


End file.
